Prince of Genocide
by dragonliege242
Summary: 9 years ago, Harry Potter ran away from Potter Manor, tired of his parents' neglect. 8 years ago, Harry Potter died and Hadrian Malefor Lucifuge was born. Now, with the possibility of Voldemort returning, he must face the life he left behind. Wrong!Boy-who-Lived. Dark!Godlike!Harry. On hiatus due to writer's block.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, High School DxD or any other series that may or may not come up in the course of the story.

This story was partially inspired by the story 'Deprived' by Crimson Lord, but I'm writing this story mostly because I think that the two series can mesh well together. The DxD cast have much more power than the HP cast, so this fic will be a short one, ending with the death of Voldemort at the Graveyard. Probably.

To give you an idea of the difference in power between the two worlds, I'd say that Voldemort, Dumbledore and Grindelwald are about the level of average High Class Devils.

Also, this takes place 14 years prior to DxD canon.

Well then, let the story begin.

* * *

Prologue

Seated at his desk in his office at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was in deep thought, recollecting old regrets and contemplating the future.

The Triwizard Tournament will be held at Hogwarts this year. No doubt by now, news of this would have reached Voldemort's ears. He will most certainly take advantage of this opportunity to make an attempt on the life of Andrew Potter, the Boy-who-Lived, or capture him to perform a ritual to regain his body, which Albus had been expecting Voldemort to try soon, now that his servant, Peter Pettigrew, had escaped Azkaban in July last year. No leads on his whereabouts had been found, though it was almost a certainty that Pettigrew would have gone to his master's side. Even in his weakened wraith-like state, Voldemort's influence still spread far and wide.

It had been 13 years ago when Voldemort, having heard a part of Sybill Trelawney's prophecy from a Death Eater who happened to have been in the Hog's Head the same night that he had gone to conduct an interview for Sybill Trelawney following her application for the position of Divinations teacher, went to Godric's Hollow and having received the address of the Potter's safe house from the Keeper, Pettigrew, bypassed the Fidelius Charm and entered the house to kill Andrew Potter, the most likely subject of the prophecy. It happened that on that fateful Halloween night, an emergency Order meeting had been called. Lily and James, believing that the meeting would not take long, left Andrew in the safe house. When they had returned, it was to their shock to discover their destroyed home, Voldemort's broken body with traces of the Killing Curse on it, and a crying Andrew with a curious V-shaped scar on the back of his neck. He, believing that scar to be the mark that had been made reference to in the prophecy, declared Andrew Potter the Boy-who-Lived. Of course, he never believed that Voldemort was truly gone and hence, had been taking every precaution the past 13 years to ensure his safety.

But how to protect Andrew this time? The tournament would certainly provide Voldemort with a golden opportunity to destroy his nemesis. As much as he hated treating his fellow human beings as pawns, as the prophecy foretold, Andrew would be pivotal in the war against Voldemort.

…No, if Voldemort intends to use the Triwizard Tournament to his advantage, it would not be just Andrew's life at stake. How would he protect the students of Hogwarts from Voldemort, as well as those of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang?

"_Ah, Sirzechs. What would you, one of the four leaders of an entire species, do to safeguard your subjects?"_

Yes, Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Maou. Most of the Wizarding World would no doubt be appalled if they knew that their illustrious Leader of Light was on a first-name basis with a Devil, one of their Kings, no less. At least, they would, if Devil Summoning and Contracting were not an accepted practise in the Wizarding World. Since time immemorial, wizards and witches, and even muggles, have relied on the power of Devils, mainly to augment their own power, though occasionally, Devils are summoned to perform tasks that their summoner themselves cannot do. The assassinations of important political figures such as that of 19th century Minister for Magic, Evangeline Orpington, were said to have been perpetrated by Devils summoned by their enemies. Dumbledore himself had been the target of three such attempts on his life. He was surprised that Voldemort had never summoned a Devil to do his bidding, though he supposed it was mostly due to pride and inability to admit that he was unable to perform a task. Nowadays, Devils are summoned to perform simpler tasks, such as cooking, consultation and even teaching.

It was almost half a century ago when he, in a moment of desperation, summoned a Devil to aid him in his battle against his old friend, Gellert Grindelwald. While he knew that in terms of raw power and pure skill, he and Gellert had been equals. However, with the Elder Wand, Albus held no illusions that he could have defeated his old friend. With little choice left, he had conducted the Summoning Ritual in the basement of his old house, where his little sister, Ariana, had died in the crossfire of a 3-way duel between him, Gellert and his little brother, Aberforth. He pumped as much magic as he could into the Summoning Circle and his efforts paid off when he summoned one of the four Maou. Sirzechs Lucifer, known as the Strongest Maou, had agreed to aiding him in his battle with Gellert. With the incredible energy imbued into him by the contract, Albus was able to overpower and defeat Gellert, earning him the allegiance of the Elder Wand.

Of course, he knew that such power did not come without a price and mentally prepared himself for whatever exuberant payment he would have to make to Sirzechs for his help. He was not, however, prepared when Sirzechs requested a crate of the best Firewhisky he could find. He distinctively remembered falling flat on his face when he heard Sirzechs' request. When he asked for an explanation, he was rather shocked when he learned that the power that Sirzechs had lent him did not even come close to a hundredth of his full power. It was then and there that he realized the difference in ability between Wizards and Devils and made a silent vow to himself to never cross a Devil.

However, thinking of Sirzechs inevitably caused memories of a boy to rise to the surface. A boy he had unintentionally doomed to a life of negligence on the night Andrew caused the Killing Curse to rebound on Voldemort.

"_Oh, Harry…What have I done…"_

Yes, Harry Potter. The elder son of the Potter Family. Andrew Potter's older brother by 3 years. That Halloween night , Harry had also been there, though he was found unconscious with a small jagged scar on his forehead, no doubt caused by falling debris. When he had declared Andrew the Boy-who-Lived, James and Lily had immediately started showering Andrew with their love, spoiling him with gifts and fulfilling his every whim. Because of this, Harry, the heir to the family, was neglected.

Whenever Albus had come to visit, he cringed at the sight of Harry's lonely eyes and sad, defeated smile. He had, on more than one occasion, warned Lily and James against neglecting their elder child, but that advice had fallen on deaf ears. Which was why he, Severus, Remus and Sirius had taken it upon themselves to make up for that lack of love within his own family. Severus had been named Harry's godfather when Lily had decided to put the past behind them and gone to find him shortly after Harry's birth. Moved to the point of tears, Severus had accepted that honor and left Voldemort's Death Eater Army for good. Of course, James refused to trust him and had protested, though it was proven that even James Potter was no match for the wrath of his wife. After the deaths of Charles and Dorea Potter at the hands of Voldemort himself, he had been the closest thing to a grandparent that Harry ever had. And Severus, Remus and Sirius, who had buried the hatchet after Harry's birth and became closer to each other, had been his uncles, or in Sirius' case, a childish and mischievous older broter. But alas, their love was no substitute for that of a parent's and Harry had finally given up and left 9 years ago, on Andrew's fifth birthday as well as his own eighth birthday, though no one outside of the four of them seemed to remember. It had been Remus who had discovered Harry's disappearance. He had gone up to Harry's bedroom to give Harry his present, a book on advanced defensive spells. Harry had always been an avid reader. Instead of the expected sight of a lonely boy sitting on his bed, he had been greeted with the sight of an empty room. Not a single one of Harry's belongings, save his books, was missing, but there was no sign of Harry himself. Then, he spotted a letter from Harry sitting on the desk, explaining what he had done. He ran back down in a panic and alerted the rest of them. Lily and James, apparently finally remembering that they had another child, had organised a search party immediately to find Harry and bring him home. But not a trace of him could be found. Even he and Severus, the two best trackers among them, could not locate him. Harry had indeed covered his tracks well. After a full week of searching with no results, they had finally given up. James despaired, Lily wailed, Sirius and Remus broke down, he had shed many tears himself. But the one who took it the worst was Severus, who, though initially seeing Harry as a way to reconcile with Lily, had grown fond of him and saw him as a son. He had broken James' nose with a vicious right hook and stormed out of Potter Manor, cutting all ties to the Potter family, even Lily. He secluded himself from any form of social interaction, other than the occasional letter to Albus, Remus or Sirius, and eventually became the surly Potions Master of Hogwarts that he was today. Many others, mostly Harry's friends had been understandably upset with the other Potters, namely Cedric Diggory, Bill and Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks. While the latter 3 had been slightly older than Harry, They had grown close over the years through birthdays and other functions, and had been mortified to learn that the Potters had been neglecting their own son for another. After Harry's disappearance, the four had refused to associate themselves with the other Potters and put their efforts into their studies and into finding leads on Harry's whereabouts. His own relationship with the Potters had grown strained, though he did do his best to at least act civil towards them, a task more arduous than defeating Gellert in his opinion. No matter how much the Potters regretted their actions, Harry was gone, and no amount of regret would change that.

Harry's disappearance did not come without other repercussions. The entire Wizarding World turned on them overnight, and the Potters went from being the premier Light family to being portrayed as a family of monsters. Wild rumors spread about them, from James being sexually abusive towards Harry to Andrew being the next dark lord, using some form of mind magic to control his parents and make them ignore Harry for him instead. Their friends, such as the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, the Diggorys and even Minerva became hostile towards them. It was not until much later that they had regained some semblance of friendship, though it was no longer as strong as it was before.

It had been a year after Harry's disappearance that he was contacted by Sirzechs, who he had not seen nor heard from since Gellert's defeat. Imagine his shock and relief when he learned that Harry had somehow found his way into the Underworld. The shock had come when he learned that Harry, being seen as an intruder, had been attacked, but had held his own against six High Class Devils until Sirzechs had arrived. With the unpredictability and explosiveness of underage magic, it might have been possible to survive against a single High Class Devil for a short while, but Harry's ability to hold his own against SIX until Sirzechs had been informed of the situation and made his way down to the scene was nothing short of incredible. Furthermore, according to Sirzechs, Harry seemed to have in full control of his magic throughout the battle. That was when he realized that Harry's talent and raw ability exceeded even his, Gellert's or Voldemort's. It saddened a bit when he learned that when Sirzechs had offered Harry a Blood Adoption Ritual, mostly out of interest in his potential, Harry had accepted without a second thought. While most wizards would have jumped at the chance to obtain more power, it was clear that Harry merely desired a loving family. He could not blame the boy though, he had been neglected for 5 years, save his, Severus', Remus' and Sirius' companionship whenever we could visit, which unfortunately was not very often, he certainly deserved love. If it meant that it had to be found in a Devil's family, then so be it. The Blood Adoption Ritual was a success, and Harry transformed from a slightly scrawny, black-haired and short sighted boy to a well built, silver-haired boy with perfect emerald eyes, the latter not a noticeable change from before unless one were to look closely. He took the name Hadrian Malefor Lucifuge, the son of Sirzechs and his wife and Queen, whatever that meant, he couldn't claim to be an expert on Devils, Grayfia Lucifuge, who he had never met in person.

When he had made haste down to the Underworld, using a temporary entrance Sirzechs had set up for him, it was to meet a boy that in no way resembled the Harry he knew. Harry had been polite, meek and subdued. This boy was curt, bitter and carried himself in a way reminiscent of Pureblood nobles. The only similarity between them was their love for books. For an instant, he had not believed that this was Harry, but the boy swore on his magic that he was formerly Harry Potter. The fact that he was able to cast a Patronus, a corporeal one no less, proved that he was in fact, the boy he had been looking for. Harry, or rather Hadrian, had him swear an Unbreakable Vow to never reveal his identity nor his whereabouts to anyone without his consent, not even Severus, Remus and Sirius, his reasoning being that as old friends of the Potters', they would be sorely tempted to tell the Potters. From the Potters' reaction to Harry's disappearance, Albus had to agree. Even Severus, who was still hostile towards the Potters, could not write off years of friendship with Lily just like that, he would eventually crack when faced with Lily's sorrow.

He could see that decision had done the boy plenty of good. Hadrian was much happier than he ever was with the Potters', and Sirzechs certainly wouldn't leave his potential untouched. He would benefit more here than he would in the Wizarding World. It was with a much lighter heart that he left the Underworld. Of course, not all of his guilt had been absolved. Had he not so hastily declared Andrew the Boy-who-Lived, Lily and James would not have been caught in fame and neglected Harry. Now, he would have to lie to his friends. It would be an easy task to keep Harry's whereabouts a secret from the Potters, that was the extent of the damage that had been done to their friendship. No, the problem lay in the others. If Severus, Remus or Sirius found out that he had been keeping Harry's whereabouts a secret from them, they would never trust him again, and though he did not act like it, he did very much treasure each and every single friend he had, especially after the incident with Gellert.

Sirzechs did keep him up to date with Harry's growth, and he was highly amused when he found out that Harry's most frequent summoners were young women who had been charmed by his handsome features and adorable stature and had taken to using him as a life-size teddy bear. As he grew, he became a strapping young man well versed in many areas. Be it swordsmanship, magic, cooking or teaching, Harry was most certainly one of the best. As such, the type of requests that he received became more and more diverse. Not long ago, he received a request to slay a Nundu that was terrorizing a small Wizarding Village in East Africa. Considered to be one of the most dangerous magical beasts, it would take nothing short of a hundred fully-trained wizards to subdue even one. Yet Harry had easily crushed it with his powers and brought back the carcass for research, learning more about Nundus in a single day than the Wizarding World had in years. According to Sirzechs, Harry possessed power and talent that could rival a Maou. At the age of 11, Harry had challenged the strongest Ultimate Class Devil, Diehauzer Belial, to test his power. Diehauzer, deciding to humor him, had been shocked when Harry, with the Power of Destruction inherited from his father and the ice magic inherited from his mother, immediately started pressing him and forced him to use almost half of his full power just to keep him at bay. They had fought to a standstill for a full day before Harry finally ran out of power and passed out. Diehauzer had described it as one of the best he ever had. Any doubts about Harry's power had been quashed by that fight. From then on, his popularity had skyrocketed, and many political powers were backing him to become one of the next generation of Maou.

It wasn't just his power, his intellect was also incredibly impressive. He had gone incredibly far in his research into souls, leading to the creation of the 'Faux Body' and the 'Artificial Soul'. He did not know the details, just that it was an incredible discovery. At the young age of 13, Hadrian became the youngest Ultimate Class Devil in history. It was the same year that Hadrian's aunt, Rias Gremory, was born. They had formed a strong bond with each other, with Rias calling Hadrian 'Onii-chan', the Japanese way of addressing your older brother.

That was when it hit him, the perfect solution. So simple that he could not believe he did not think of it earlier. Summon a Devil, a strong one. .

He took something from his robes, a muggle invention called a 'cellphone'. While he wouldn't normally use a muggle device, it was the only way he had to contact Sirzechs. With unsteady fingers, he pressed the sequence of numbers that would call Sirzechs. After a few beeps, Sirzechs picked up.

"Something wrong, Albus?"

"Ah, Sirzechs, I'm in need of some help." He explained his situation to his old friend. After a moment of silence, Sirzechs answered.

"I see… Well, I would like to help, but the Old Maou Faction have been causing us quite a bit of trouble recently, we have our hands full just stopping their riots."

"I see…That's a pity." It was such a good idea too.

"…Well, how about I send Hadrian instead?"

"! Are you sure that's wise? Andrew is a student, Lily is the current History of Magic Professor and James, as Head Auror, will be overseeing the security of the tournament."

"I think it'll be fine. His hatred for his former family has mostly faded to mere disdain. As long as they don't provoke him in some way, I doubt he will do anything against them."

"…Is Hadrian suited for a task like this?"

"Protection? Of course, if you're not convinced, why don't you ask that Pureblood family that summoned Hadrian? What were they called…? The Malfoys, I believe?"

"The Malfoys?" The Malfoy family is one of the few 'grey' families, never choosing between Light and Dark, always standing on the boundary line in between. Though there were rumors that the current head, Lucius Malfoy, had come close to supporting Voldemort in the previous war. There was basis to that rumor and he had never been one to judge an individual by rumors, so he had never had a problem with Lucius, though his traditionalist Pureblood ways have caused him a few headaches in the Wizengamot.

"Yes, the Malfoys once summoned Hadrian to assassinate an enemy whose family had been wronged by the Malfoys in the past, as well as to teach their scion. Draco is his name, if I remember correctly. It was about 5 years ago. They were quite angry when they summoned a child, but quickly changed their opinion when Hadrian crushed the head of the family in a rather one-sided Wizard's Duel. Hadrian rid them of their enemy and taught young Draco the art of fencing, as well as tutoring him on magical theory and spell casting." Ah, that would certainly explain Draco's learning speed, his physique and his extensive knowledge of spells.

"It seems that Hadrian even told them of his former identity." That was a shock, Hadrian wasn't the type to trust someone so easily.

"It seems that the month of tutoring Draco had helped form a bond between them and Hadrian, which is why he chose to confide in them. He was also quite confident that they would not divulge his identity to anyone else, especially his former family."

Albus held back a snort. That would be easy, considering that Lucius and James were constantly at each other's throats, and Andrew and Draco were bitter enemies. Well that would explain Draco's animosity towards Andrew.

"Very well, if you're sure, then could you contact Hadrian for me?"

"Oh, he's out on a mission with his peerage right now, but I'll send a message to him."

* * *

At the edge of the Underworld, a small town burned in crimson flames, the streets and building painted red with blood and a mountain of corpses towered in the middle of the town square. Atop the mountain of corpses, a silver-haired teenager with headphones around his neck sat with a violet sword in his right hand, his head propped up on his left hand, indicating his boredom. A woman covered in scales, with red hair, wearing armor and carrying a broadsword approached him.

"My lord, the rebels have fallen. We have completed the mission."

"…I see. Tch, I was hoping for a bit more of a challenge."

"I think you ask for too much, my lord. There is hardly anyone among the rebels who can give you a challenge." A man dressed in black with a black broadsword in hand flew down.

"Ha-chan!" A voluptuous, purple-haired, red-eyed woman with bat wings and a long tail with a heart-shaped end grabbed him from behind.

"I killed over 100 rebels! Where's my reward?"

"Alma Elma, release our lord at once!"

"Oh, don't be such a prude, Granberia. I just want Ha-chan's virginity." She said with an innocent look on her face, though her words and tone suggested the exact opposite.

Hadrian whacked her in the back of her head.

"Ow! Ha-chan, you meanie~!"

"That's enough Alma Elma."

"Hmph, it appears that you can never stay out of trouble, my lord." The man in black snorted.

"Are you, by any chance, mocking me, Valvatorez?"

"Why, yes I am."

"Good. I'd worried if you weren't."

"My lord." A teenage, golden-haired girl donned in silver and gold armor with a brilliant gold sword walked up to Hadrian.

"What is it, Alice?"

"We have a message from Lucifer-sama. We are to return to the capital the moment we finish the mission. He wishes to speak with you."

"I see." Hadrian stood up and jumped off of his macabre throne.

"Gather everyone, we're returning to Lilith immediately!" He ordered to his subordinates.

"""YES, MY LORD!""" Granberia, Alma Elma and Valvatorez left to gather the other members of Hadrian's peerage, leaving him alone with Alice.

"…Is something bothering you, my lord?"

"…No, just a bad feeling in my gut that I won't like what Father wishes to talk to me about."

"My lord?" Alice looked at her King questioningly. At that moment, the rest of Hadrian's peerage gathered. Hadrian shook his head.

"Never mind, we're returning to Lilith! Obliterate this town! Leave nothing behind!"

All of them started destroying what remained of the town. Alice and a golden-haired man reduced buildings to dust with a swing of their golden swords, Granberia incinerated the mountain of corpses with her flame-covered broadsword. Valvatorez transformed into a monstrous form and crushed all in his path. Alma Elma ripped her surroundings to pieces with her wind magic. A tiny, golden haired, nine-tailed kitsune reduced buildings to rubble with her bare hands. Two girls dressed in black sliced corpses and buildings to pieces with their wickedly sharp katanas. A woman with elfish ears, green-yellow hair and sharp green eyes rained arrows down upon the town. A black-haired and blue-eyed young man rode on a Pegasus and slicing everything around him with his scythe. A woman whose body appeared to be composed of blue slime washed everything with a tsunami. Hadrian summoned several dozen spheres of Power of Destruction and erased the town with it. In just a matter of seconds, nothing but barren earth remained where the town once stood.

"…We're leaving. Any survivors will be destroyed by my spheres of Destruction." As one, they turned around and walked away from the town. Not far away, a blue-green dragoness landed. Using her tail, she lifted the group up to her back and flew off towards Lilith. In the barren earth that used to be the town, a single survivor, laying on the ground in a growing pool of his own blood whispered to himself.

"Silver-haired…Prince of Genocide…" Then he was consumed by a sphere of destruction and nothing remained.

* * *

And the prologue is done. This is the first time I've written a story without any material to refer to, so its quality may seem lower than my other stories.

This is Hadrian's peerage and the series I derived them from.

King: Hadrian Malefor Lucifuge

Queen: Alice Synthesis Fifty (SAO)

Rook 1: Tamamo-no-Mae (Monmusu Quest)

Rook 2: Valvatorez (Disgaea 4)

Bishop 1: Alma Elma (Monmusu Quest)

Bishop 2: Erubetie (Monmusu Quest)

Knight 1: Granberia (Monmusu Quest)

Knight 2: Gawain (Fate)

Pawn 1: Akame (Akame ga Kiru!)

Pawn 2: Kurome (Akame ga Kiru!)

Pawn 3: Atalanta (Fate)

Pawn 4: Perseus (Fate)

More detailed bios will be posted after I come back from my holiday.

That's all for now. Please read and review.


	2. Character Bios

Hadrian's peerage.

* * *

King: Hadrian Malefor Lucifuge

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Species: Former Human/Pureblood Devil

Rank: Ultimate Class

Physical appearance: Well-built teenager with silver hair and sharp emerald eyes.

Powers: Power of Destruction, Ice Magic (primary elemental affinity), various forms of magic.

Weapons: Arondight, the Fallen Holy Sword.

Arondight was originally a legendary Holy Sword belonging to Sir Lancelot du Lac, but was corrupted by his madness and gained demonic properties. While retaining some of its holy power, and could therefore be classified as a Holy Demonic Sword, its holy and demonic natures are not balanced, unlike the Holy Demonic Swords that Kiba Yuuto is able to create in canon DxD. Its demonic power is greater than its holy power. However, its title as a legendary Holy Sword is not merely for show. Its remaining holy power is still strong enough to be lethal to average High Class Devils. It is also a Dragon Slayer Sword, having gained this status after Lancelot defeated a dragon.

Bio: Originally born as a Half blood Wizard, Harry Potter, he left his home to escape his life of neglect. He eventually found his way to the Underworld where he fought off six High Class Devils, attracting the interest of Sirzechs Lucifer, who offered him a Blood Adoption Ritual after hearing about his life thus far. Harry accepted and was reborn as Hadrian Malefor Lucifuge, son of Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge. Sirzechs has noted that his potential rivals that of a Maou. At the age of 11, he fought a half serious Diehauzer Belial to a standstill for a full day before passing out. His popularity among Devils had skyrocketed due to this. He has the backing of several political powers to become one of the next generation of Maou. At the age of 13, he was promoted to Ultimate Class, making him the youngest Ultimate Class Devil in history. He is a role model for both Pureblood Devils and Reincarnated Devils alike. His talents lie in many areas, be it cooking, magic, swordsmanship or teaching, making a very popular choice for summoning and contracting among the magical and the mundane. He is also one of the main enforcers of the current Maous, constantly being sent out on missions to crush rebels. His perfect record of killing every last rebel on every mission he is sent on has earned him the title "Silver-haired Prince of Genocide."

* * *

Queen: Alice Synthesis Fifty

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Species: Former Human/Reincarnated Devil

Rank: High Class

Appearance: Blonde, blue-eyed teenager

Powers: Norse, Celtic, Aztec and Greek magic.

Weapons: Claiomh Solais, the Sword of Light

Claiomh Solais was once the sword of the former King of Tuatha de Danann, Nuada. He wielded this sword in battle against the Fir Bolg, leading his army to victory, though he lost his arm in the battle against the Fir Bolg's champion Sreng. He later wielded this same sword against Fomorians and was slain in combat by Balor of the Evil Eye, who was slain by Lugh, Nuada's successor. Because of this event, Claiomh Solais not only ascended to the level of a legendary Holy Sword, but also grants its wielder complete immunity to the effects of the Sacred Gear, Forbidden Balor View.

Bio: Alice Synthesis Fifty was born Alice Schuberg, an orphan whose parents were killed in an attack on their village by the Vatican, who suspected the villagers of summoning Devils, when she was still an infant. She was found to have a strong affinity with Holy Swords and so was taken by the Vatican instead of being killed. She was raised as an exorcist and was given the Holy Sword Claiomh Solais, eventually rising to the rank of Integrity Knight, the title given to the strongest exorcist, taking the name Alice Synthesis Fifty, the fiftieth Integrity Knight in the history of the Vatican. However, when she was twelve, she eventually found out the truth when a survivor from her home village recognized her and told her. In her anger, she betrayed the Vatican and slew thirteen top exorcists, three Archbishops and critically wounded the Pope before being fatally wounded by another exorcist, the wielder of Excalibur Destruction, and fled. She ran all the way outside the city walls and collapsed. On the verge of death, she was found and saved by Hadrian, who offered her a chance for revenge against the Vatican. She accepted and became his Queen. Later, Hadrian's information network identified the mastermind behind her village's massacre: one of the Archbishops, Kevin McNamara. She killed him in his home on 8 April 1987. The Vatican covered the truth of his death up, claiming he died of cancer and silencing anyone who knew the truth. She was promoted to Middle Class when she was 13, followed by a promotion to High Class when she was 15. She has yet to form her peerage.

* * *

Rook 1(Mutated): Tamamo-no-Mae

Age: 1000+

Gender: Female

Species: Former Nine-tailed Kitsune/ Reincarnated Devil

Rank: Ultimate Class

Appearance: Small blonde prepubescent girl with green eyes and nine fox tails

Powers: Kitsune Techniques, Earth Magic

Weapons: none

Bio: Tamamo-no-Mae is one of the Three Great Youkai of Japan, her full power matching that of a Maou's. Recorded history of Tamamo-no-Mae started back in the reign of the Japanese Emperor Konoe, as a courtesan under him. Possessing incredible beauty and seemingly infinite knowledge, she quickly gained the favor and affection of the Emperor. After some time, the Emperor mysteriously fell ill. Priests and fortune tellers were unable to identify the illness, and eventually, an astrologer, Abe-no-Yasuchika, identified Tamamo as the source, revealing her as a Nine-Tailed Kitsune and claiming she was under the command of an evil daimyo, intent on dethroning him. Tamamo fled from the court afterwards. The Emperor sent his strongest warriors to kill her, and she was apparently slain on the Plain of Nasu with an arrow. This is in reality, a lie. While it was true that the daimyo sought to dethrone the Emperor, Tamamo was not under his command, but had merely entered the Emperor's service on a whim. She crushed the warriors sent after her and fled from the area, creating the Sessho-seki to throw off any pursuers. When Hadrian was 10, he encountered her in Kyoto, posing as a fortune teller. Discerning her true identity, he challenged her to a battle but was soundly defeated. However, sensing his potential, she took an interest in him and decided to join his peerage. Despite her diminutive size, she is the mother figure of the group. She was promoted to High Class at the same time as the rest of Hadrian's peerage and was promoted to Ultimate Class at the same time as Hadrian. Her peerage consists of her kitsune subjects. While she would be able to take the top position in the Rating Game quite easily, she possesses little interest in it, satisfied with her current status.

* * *

Rook 2: Valvatorez

Age: 400+

Gender: Male

Species: Former Shinso Vampire/Reincarnated Devil

Rank: High-Class

Appearance: Black-haired, red-eyed man with long incisors

Powers: Vampire abilities, Darkness Magic

Weapons: Yoshitsuna, the Sword of Judgement.

Yoshitsuna is a cursed sword. While not having any special abilities at first, it was cursed after being coated in the divine blood of Tsukuyomi after he received a wound from it. Because of this curse, Yoshitsuna has the ability to tear souls from their vessels.

Bio: Valvatorez is a former Vampire Lord. At the height of his power, he could match the original Maous. However, 400 years ago, he fell in love with a human, Artina, and swore to never drink blood from anyone else other than her, until he managed to instill fear into her. However, three days later, she died in a war. Abiding by his vow, he refused to drink blood. However, since blood is the source of a vampire's power, he eventually lost most of his power and fell from grace. On the verge of death, Hadrian saved him by reincarnating him into a devil, and reducing his dependency on blood. Later, he met Artina, who had reincarnated and retained her memories of her previous life. After finally instilling fear into her when he was nearly killed in front of her, he was finally able to drink blood from her, regaining his original power. Like Tamamo, Valvatorez is interested in Hadrian's potential, which is why he has chosen to follow him. His peerage is incomplete, currently consisting of his 'Queen' Artina, a human witch skilled in light magic, his 'Knight' Fenrich, a werewolf who swore eternal loyalty to him, his 'Bishop' Death Emizel, a legacy of Osiris and his 'Rooks' Fuka Kazamatsuri, a human possessing abnormal strength, and DESCO, a bio-weapon created by Fuka's father.

* * *

Bishop 1: Alma Elma

Age: 100+

Gender: Female

Species: Former Succubus /Reincarnated Devil

Rank: High-Class

Appearance: A well-endowed purple-haired woman with red eyes

Powers: Succubus abilities, Wind Magic

Weapons: none

Bio: Alma Elma was formerly a Succubus who held the title of the strongest Succubus. While that was usually associated with being their leader, because of her whimsical personality, she does not care much for her fellow Succubus and lets them fend for themselves. Hadrian met her while travelling around the Underworld. Her carefreeness and attempts to seduce him finally pushed him over the edge and he attacked her with his Power of Destruction. Taken by surprise, she countered with her Wind Magic which, while destroyed by the Power of Destruction, bought her enough time to move out of the way. They fought for a short while, ending when Hadrian froze her wings with his ice magic, heavily impeding her speed, her only advantage in the battle. She admits defeat and becomes his Bishop, a decision Hadrian heavily regrets to this day, as he now has to deal with her flirting all the time. She has not formed her peerage due to a lack of interest.

* * *

Bishop 2: Erubetie

Age: 300+

Gender: Female

Species: Former Slime/Reincarnated Devil

Rank: High-Class

Appearance: A Blue Slime with the appearance of a woman with red eyes.

Powers: Water Magic, High Speed Regeneration, Splitting, Absorption

Weapons: None

Bio: Erubetie was formerly the strongest slime, the Slime Queen, and loves each and every one of her subjects. However, she holds a deep hatred against humans, as Slimes can only survive in pure and clean water sources and with the increasing rate of pollution, there is no longer a place left on Earth that they can inhabit, forcing them to retreat to the Underworld and the Familiar Forest. She once tried to lead the slimes on a quest to eliminate humans. Hadrian, along with several other high-ranking Devils, was sent to stop them. He reasoned with her, saying that while he held no love for humans, attacking them would only bring the Slimes down to their level and would only beget more hate and suffering. She eventually stops, conceding his point, and later joined his peerage. While she no longer actively attacks humans, her hatred has not faded and she would lash out if provoked. Her peerage consists of her slime subjects.

* * *

Knight 1: Granberia

Age: 22

Species: Former Half Dragon-Half Human Hybrid/Reincarnated Devil

Rank: High-Class

Appearance: A red-haired, yellow-eyed woman with scales in place of skin.

Powers: Fire Magic, Dragon Magic, Cursed Sword Style

Weapons: Dragon Fang

Dragon Fang is a broadsword crafted from a fang and bone of Grendel. Being crafted from a fang and bone of an Evil Dragon-Class Dragon, it is an excellent magical medium and extremely sharp. Other than that, it is just an ordinary sword.

Bio: Granberia is the daughter of a human witch and Yu-Long, whi had taken the form of a human at the time she was conceived. Her mother died from the strain of giving birth to her and Yu-Long was travelling around the world with the Victorious Fighting Buddha, Sun Wukong, leaving her an orphan. She was found, raised and trained by a high-ranking fire elemental spirit, Salamander, after which she left to travel the Underworld, in search of strong opponents. She eventually met Hadrian, a young boy of 12 at the time, and while she had no interest in fighting a child, he surprised her by wounding her, something no one else before him had been able to do. Her Dragon Blood boiled and they fought. After being defeated by him, thanks to Arondight's dragon-slaying ability, she swears eternal loyalty to him, joining his peerage as his Knight. Her peerage consists of orphaned half-breeds like her.

* * *

Knight 2: Gawain

Age: 16

Species: Former Human/Reincarnated Devil

Rank: High-Class

Appearance: A blonde, wavy-haired youth with blue eyes.

Powers: Holy Magic, Fire Magic, Saint's Numeral

Weapons: Galantine, the Resurrected Sword of Victory

Galantine is the holy sword originally belonging to the original Gawain, the sister sword of Excalibur. While Excalibur draws its power from the lights of the Earth, Galantine draws its power from the rays of the Sun.

Bio: Gawain is the descendant of the original Sir Gawain. Originally an exorcist, he left the Church in disgust of their hypocrisy that went against his moral code and wandered the world. He met Hadrian in Japan and attempted to exorcise him, but ended being defeated by him, despite possessing the same power as his ancestor. Abiding by his moral code, he joins Hadrian's peerage as a servant to the one who defeated him. He possesses the same powers as his ancestor, his power increasing threefold and gaining invincibility during the hours between 9am to noon and 3pm to sunset. He has yet to form his peerage.

* * *

Pawn 1: Akame

Age: 17

Species: Former Human/Reincarnated Devil

Rank: Mid-Class

Appearance: Teenage girl with long black hair and red eyes.

Powers: Assassination techniques

Weapons: Murasame, the One-Hit Kill Demonic Sword

Murasame is a cursed sword, containing a curse that stops the hearts of those who are cut by it. Even without the curse, Murasame is still an unnaturally sharp sword, capable of slicing through metal with no effort.

Bio: Akame and her sister Kurome are top-notch assassins kidnapped in their childhood and raised by the Old Maou Faction. On a mission to assassinate Valdemar Gremory, the head of the Gremory Clan, they and their squad are wiped out by Hadrian who was with his grandfather at the time. The Old Maou Faction abandoned them, denying any involvement in the failed assassination. Having assassinated many High-Class Devils, they were to be executed, but were saved by Hadrian who made them his Pawns. They are the newest members of his peerage, having joined when Hadrian was 15, and as such, have not been promoted to High-Class yet.

* * *

Pawn 2: Kurome

Age: 16

Species: Former Human/Reincarnated Devil

Rank: Mid-Class

Appearance: Teenage girl with black hair tied in twin tails and black eyes.

Powers: Assassination Techniques

Weapons: Yatsuhusa, the Corpse Puppeteer Demonic Sword

Yatsuhusa is a cursed sword capable of reanimating corpses. Kurome can control them however she wishes, but can only use 8 at a time.

Bio: Kurome and her sister Akame are top-notch assassins kidnapped in their childhood and raised by the Old Maou Faction. On a mission to assassinate Valdemar Gremory, the head of the Gremory Clan, they and their squad are wiped out by Hadrian who was with his grandfather at the time. The Old Maou Faction abandoned them, denying any involvement in the failed assassination. Having assassinated many High-Class Devils, they were to be executed, but were saved by Hadrian who made them his Pawns. They are the newest members of his peerage, having joined when Hadrian was 15, and as such, have not been promoted to High-Class yet.

* * *

Pawn 3(3 Pieces): Perseus

Age: 18

Species: Former Human/Reincarnated Devil

Rank: High-Class

Appearance: Teenager with wavy, dark red hair and green eyes.

Powers: Greek Magic

Weapons: Harpe, the God-slaying Scythe

Harpe is a scythe that while hailed as a legendary holy weapon, does not possess any holy power. However, it possesses the ability 'Refraction of Longevity' that nullifies the immortality of divine beings, with the exceptions of Ophis and Great Red, and inflicts wounds that can only heal naturally, meaning that medicine, Sacred Gears like Twilight Healing, and other artificial means will not work on the wound. However, die to Perseus's inexperience, he is currently unable to fully utilize Harpe's power.

Bio: Perseus is the descendant of the legendary Perseus, son of Zeus and slayer of Medusa. Treated like a prince by his village and most of Greece because of his lineage, he became arrogant. He travelled outside of his village one day and met Hadrian in Athens. Hadrian was not impressed by his lineage and blew him off. Offended, Perseus pulled Harpe out and attacked him. Managing only a small cut on Hadrian's arm, he was one-sidedly defeated and humbled. He then begged Hadrian to let him follow him. Hadrian reluctantly agreed, and made him his Pawn with 3 Pawn Pieces. His peerage consists of fellow demigods and other legacies of gods.

* * *

Pawn 4 (3 Pieces): Atalanta

Age: 18

Species: Former Elf/Reincarnated Devil

Rank: High-Class

Appearance: Teenage woman with pointed ears and yellowish-green hair.

Powers: Greek Magic, Seer

Weapons: Tauropolos, the Celestial Bow

Tauropolos is the sacred bow of the original Atalanta. It is blessed by the Greek Goddess Artemis and can never miss a shot.

Bio: Atalanta is a descendant of the original Atalanta, Hunter of Artemis and Princess and then Queen of Arcadia. Like her ancestor before her, her father abandoned her in the mountains. Unlike her ancestor however, she was not so lucky as to be saved by a bear. Shortly after she was abandoned, Arcadia was attacked and mostly destroyed by Tiamat. The few survivors found Atalanta and raised her as a warrior, hell bent on slaying Tiamat and avenging Arcadia. However, when she challenged Tiamat, she was defeated and nearly killed by her. When Tiamat was about to deal the killing blow, Hadrian chased her off with Arondight. He saved her by reviving her with 3 Pawn Pieces. Her peerage consists of abandoned maidens like her.

* * *

…Yeeeah, the bios aren't really that good. But to be honest, their past isn't really that important to the story, only Hadrian's. Next chapter will be Hadrian's arrival in Hogwarts and the beginning of his job.

Next, I'll be writing the Familiar short story for Dragonberry Chronicles. So look forward to that.

Well, that's all for now. Please read and review.


	3. Author's note

Dammit, I swore to myself I would never do this, but I don't have any choice. I've encountered my first writer's block. I have about 2000 words written for chapter 2, but I'm not sure where to go from there. So until I figure it out, Prince of Genocide is officially on hold. To those who thought this was an update, I apologize. I'll be working on my other stories, and hopefully I'll be able to get an idea of how to proceed with the rest of chapter2 from there. The next update will be chapter 11 of Infinite Dragon Emperor, which will mark the end of the second volume. The update after that will be chapter 6 of Dragonberry Chronicles, which marks the beginning of the Excalibur arc. Ichigo+Vorpal Sword vs Irina and Xenovia! And then, Ichigo in soul form vs Kokabiel! Look forward to this epic fight in one or two chapters, depending on how much i squeeze into one chapter.

That's all. Once again, sorry to the readers of Prince of Genocide.


End file.
